Team Hotchner
by rockhotch31
Summary: This is a small exploration of how Beth is fitting into the fabric of the Hotchner family now that she and Aaron are married. It's part of my OC Zach Hotchner series. It also has a bit of Zach and Caleigh settling into their engagement.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This one sorta came out of the blue. My beloved NFL football team is playing a big game tonight and as usual, I can't watch. My nerves are killing me bad enough. Plus I've ran into a stone wall for ideas on my case story. So honestly, I'm just killing time. However, I've had the basic premise of this storyline floating around in my head for a couple of years, knowing I could pull it out anytime. So now is as good of time as any to run with it. Like I've said before, writing is my relaxation.**

 **As always, I only post stories that are completely written. You will get a chapter a day.**

 **All rights to the** _ **Criminal Minds**_ **characters belong to Mark Gordon Studios, CBS and ABC Studios.**

 ***Knightly bow***

Chapter 1

All of Zach's hard work he had put into his engineering studies at George Mason University his first three years were finally paying off. His senior and final year featured a very light load of classes. He only needed eighteen class credits to graduate and get his degree. His three first semester classes would chew up twelve of those eighteen credits. Handling his final semester at Mason and playing baseball would be easy for him. Aaron and Beth proudly smiled at his schedule. "You've worked your butt off for this Zach," Beth said rubbing his shoulder.

"I'm proud of you son," Aaron added.

With Beth now in the home, Zach could finally schedule an eight o'clock morning class. She didn't need to be to work until nine, allowing Beth to get Jack on the school bus at 7:20 (and some one on one time with Jack) while Zach battled DC traffic. After his first class, he and Caleigh would meet in the Student Union to enjoy breakfast together. Then it was a class at 10:00 and one at 11:00 and he was done for the day. It also gave him the luxury of having Wednesdays off. The three classes he had were not scheduled that day.

The second full week of classes after starting following Labor Day Monday at Mason, Zach spent some time talking with his professor about an assignment after his final class that Tuesday. In reality, the professor of the civil engineering class was nationally known. Dr. Michael Hillman was pulled out of academia by the US government from 1998 to 2001 to represent them in the design of the new bridge that would span the crossing between Arizona and Nevada at the Hoover Dam. The bridge would replace the old two lane State Road 93 that had many blind curves and literally crossed over the top of the dam. After the 9/11 attacks on the US, the wisdom of building the Mike O'Callaghan-Pat Tillman Memorial Bridge gave the country added security.

Yet once the plan for the bridge was finalized, Dr. Hillman returned to academia, settling in at George Mason. Zach considered himself very blessed and lucky to learn from him. Hillman looked at him. "Zach, that's a helluva of a project to undertake," he said looking at his brightest student. "And it's far above the parameters of the class project for the semester." Zach shrugged and looked at him. Hillman laughed. "I know; you like a challenge."

"What can I say Mike," Zach smiled. "I've learned a lot from you." Zach's cell phone went off in his cargo shorts pocket.

Hillman looked at him. "And I know you well enough that thing doesn't go off when you're in class unless something big is up; answer it."

Zach pulled his cell out and looked at the caller ID. Hillman noticed his immediate concerned look. "Hey Marie; why is this call making my stomach rumble."

Marie, the school nurse, smiled at the other end of the call. "Because you can profile like your dad."

"What happened?" Hillman raised his eyebrows.

"Jack took a fall off the swing he was on after lunch. I tried calling Beth but her cell went to voice mail. I did leave her a message though. But Zach, I think Jack broke his wrist."

"I'm done with classes for the day Marie; I'll be there as soon as I can with traffic."

"Go," Hillman whispered.

"Don't rush Zach," Marie said. "We've got it immobilized and iced down. But I really think he needs to see his doctor."

"I'll make the call as I'm walking to my truck," Zach said. "Marie," he added, "I've gotta ask; which wrist."

Marie smiled. "His right one; the lefty will be fine in his classes."

"I'll get there as soon as I can Marie."

"Zach, please drive safe; this isn't life threatening."

"Yes mother Marie," Zach smiled in his phone, ending the call.

Hillman smiled. "I take it that's the school nurse and you two have talked before."

"More than once," Zach winked gathering up his backpack. "She thinks Jack broke his wrist."

"We'll talk more on Thursday Zach about your idea," Hillman smiled. "Go take care of your brother."

"Thank Mike," Zach smiled, heading out of the classroom.

Walking to his truck, Zach called the medical clinic where Dr. Schmidt, their family practioner worked. "Bring him in when you can," the appointment desk lady said. "Dr. Schmidt will fit him in Zach."

"Thank you," Zach said, reaching his truck in the student parking lot. He got in and sent a quick text to Caleigh before starting his truck and backed out of his parking spot. Just as he was about to pull out onto the street, his cell buzzed. Zach looked at the caller ID and smiled. He hit the speaker button. "Hi Beth."

"Zach, I'm so sorry I missed Marie's call. I was in a huge meeting….."

Zach cut her off. "That I knew about," he smiled. "It's OK Beth. I know you're working on a huge project for your presentation Friday. I can take care of this. I'm just about to pull out of the parking lot to get to the Jack's school. I should be there in less than thirty minutes. And I've already called the clinic; they know we're coming in and Marie knows I'm on the way. She said Jack is fine."

"You two and your dad come first. That's part of being married. You and Caleigh have that pretty much down already." Zach smiled. "I just talked to Marie as well," Beth said. "I'm sorry Zach."

"For what?"

"I couldn't take the call."

Zach shook his head. "Beth, we're Team Hotchner. You've taken a lot of pressure off me. This one just worked out that I'm available. It's all good; trust me."

"What about your dad?"

"He and the team are heads down in their case; don't bother him."

"Really Zach?"

"Trust me Beth, I'm more than sure. Let dad and the team do their job; like Marie told the both of us, this isn't life threatening. We'll handle it together and then tell dad when he calls."

"You sure Zach?"

Zach smiled. "Positive; I'll go to Jack's school and pick him up. With the traffic you have to deal with, just meet us at the clinic. You know where it is?"

Beth exhaled a relaxing breath. "You know your dad; I got the full lay of the land; down to the minute detail."

Zach laughed. "Yup I do; see you there."

"Thanks Zach."

-00CM00-

Zach walked into the school office of McAuliffe Elementary. Shannon Willis, one of the secretaries came out her office. She was the mother of Jeremy Willis that Zach had mentored back in high school as his back-up catcher. "He's in there," she pointed with a smile.

"Thanks Shannon," he smiled back. "Say hi to Willie for me," he added, walking to Marie's office. She nodded with a smile.

Zach strode in a slight knock on the door to see Jack lying on a cot, his right wrist wrapped in ice lying on his stomach. "Hey bro," he smiled, nodding at Marie. "How ya doin'?"

"My stomach is getting cold," Jack frowned. Zach shook his head at Marie with a smile. "The ice is working?"

Marie smiled moving to Jack. "Let's get you sitting up." Jack started to move. "Hold on Jack; you move after I hold that wrist." She got him in a sitting position and looked at Zach.

"I've already called the clinic," he smiled. "They're waiting on us."

"And Beth?"

"She's meeting us there; she's got to get through DC lunch traffic." Zach rubbed Jack's shoulder and sat down next to him. "How are you really doing bro?"

"It hurts."

"Welcome to my world," Zach smiled nudging his shoulder. Jack giggled a bit. "Come on bro, you've got an appointment with Doc Schmidt."

Jack looked at him, brightening a bit. "Doc is going to take care of me?"

Zach winked at Marie and smiled at Jack. "He's waiting on us; let's get rolling."

"Zach, he needs to keep that wrist stable," Marie said.

Zach pulled up the bottom of Jack's t-shirt he was wearing, effectively making a sling for his wrist. "Jack, you hang onto that." Jack took the bottom of the shirt in his left hand.

"That works," Marie smiled.

"What about dad," Jack asked, standing up.

Zach smiled. "Beth is my new co-conspirator; Uncle Dave and Caleigh are off the hook. We don't let him know until he calls us." Marie nodded her approval of the plan with a smile.

Just then Zach's cell buzzed. He pulled it out and looked at it. He winked at Jack. "Hi babe; I'm here with Jack. We're about to head to the doctor's office. Beth is meeting us there," he said as he and Marie got Jack into the main office area.

"Keep me in the loop Zach," Caleigh said.

"I'll try and let you know before you start practice."

"Zach, put me on speaker please." Zach pushed the button on his cell. "Love ya little brother."

"Thanks Caleigh; love you too."

"Cal, we've gotta head out."

"Love ya both," Caleigh said, ending the call.

Shannon rubbed his bicep. "I saw you two in church on Sunday with all of your friends," she smiled. "Congratulations; Randy and I couldn't get to you two before you left."

"Yeah, they sorta got swamped," Jack said. "Can we go now? I'm the one in pain."

Shannon laughed, handing Zach Jack's bookbag. "Ms. Hurst said to email her if you want Jack's assignments if he needs to be off tomorrow."

Zach winked and laughed. "Perfect," he smiled. "I'm off from school tomorrow. Thanks Shannon."

Marie walked out with them to Zach's truck. Zach opened the passenger door of the truck, put Jack in his arms and got him in the front seat. He buckled the seatbelt around his shoulder and pointed at the armrest in the door. "When I shut the door, you put your arm there."

"Got it," Jack said. "I can ride up front with you?"

Zach smiled at him. "You're getting big enough now and a hurting wrist pushes that."

"At least one good thing happened today," Jack responded.

Marie looked at Zach. "Call me with an update please; no matter the time."

Zach rubbed her shoulder. "You got it; thank you. Again," he smiled.

"I'm here to support you Zach and your family," she smiled. "Why I love my job. And deeply support the job your dad does."

"You're the best," Zach smiled, giving her a soft kiss on the cheek. He walked around the back of his truck and got in.

Zach waved at Marie as he pulled away from the school.

 **###**

 **A/N: While Dr. Michael Hillman is a fictional character of my own making, the project of the bridge span over the Hoover Dam is not. It is now one of the world's tallest concrete arch bridge spans. Please Google the Wiki article. That is where, as usual, I got my facts I used in this chapter.**

 **And btw: the Packers beat the Seahawks! #GoPackGo!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thank you everyone for the favorite and following alerts; and the reviews. Plus all of you that are just taking the time to read. I appreciate it!**

Chapter 2

Zach pulled into the parking lot of the clinic next to Beth's car. He shook Beth off as she started to open the passenger door. "Bro, can you put your arm back into you shirt and take care of it like you did before?"

Jack nodded his head and did what Zach asked, grimacing a bit. "Now Beth," Zach smiled at her. He got out quickly as Beth opened the passenger door.

"Hey Jack," she said, rubbing his head. "How are you doing?"

"The ice is helping," he weakly smiled. Zach came around the truck.

"Bro, you keep that arm stable. I'll get you out of the truck." Zach lifted him out, setting Jack on his feet.

Beth put her arm around his shoulder. "You OK," she asked, rubbing his back.

"It really hurts Beth," he said, burying his head into her stomach. Zach smiled at her.

"I know buddy; let's get you inside and let the doctor take a look," she said rubbing his back. Jack clung to her a bit.

Zach looked at her. "You doubt you're needed," he asked, kissing her cheek. "Come on bro; I know you're hurting. But we've got to get it checked out."

Beth rubbed Jack's back. "Zach's right." He looked at her. "Let's head in," she nodded.

The three of them walked in. One of the reception workers smiled at Zach. "Hey Zach."

"Hi Judy," he smiled. "You've met Beth?"

Judy Grow smiled. "Yes at church; hi Beth," she said.

"Hi Judy," Beth smiled.

"Jack, how are you," Judy asked.

"Not the best," he confused, tugging up his shirt more to make his arm comfortable.

Judy looked at the three of them. "I just need someone to sign off on the form that our minor child can be treated." Zach pointed at Beth with a smile. After they got married, Aaron made sure that Beth could legally make those decisions as well for Jack.

Beth looked at him. "Your job now," Zach smiled. Beth looked at him more, signing the paper. "I'm getting you broke into Jack being an elementary school student in that germ infested environment." He smiled broader. "Welcome to my world the last six years."

"Gee thanks Zach," Beth said, handing the form over to Judy.

Judy winked at Zach. "Now that school has started, get her trained in quick." She smiled at Beth. "Sorry Beth; reality."

"I'm beginning to get that," Beth smiled back.

Judy handed Jack's paperwork for Dr. Schmidt and his nurse to Beth. "The boys know the rest of the drill."

"Thanks Judy," Beth smiled. Zach and Jack added their thanks as well.

The three of them walked away from the reception desk and headed towards the waiting area. They started to move to the chairs. "Hey Jack," Jess, Dr. Schmidt's nurse smiled, crooking a finger at him. "You've got priority status," she smiled. "Follow me." The three followed her towards an exam room. She did a quick weight check on Jack and then opened the door to a room. Patting the exam table, Jess smiled as Zach gently lifted up Jack and sat him down. Jess did a quick, almost remedial check of Jack's vitals. "Doc should be in soon," she smiled at Beth and Zach, rubbing Jack's shoulder.

Dr. Schmidt, the now beloved family physician knocked on the door less than a minute later. "Hey Zach," he smiled, walking in.

"Hey Doc," Zach smiled back, offering a handshake which Schmidt took quickly. "This is dad's wife Beth," Zach introduced.

"Nice to meet you Beth," he smiled, shaking her hand. "Sorry it's not under better circumstances."

"Likewise Doctor," Beth said.

"Awwwww Beth," Jack piped up. "He's just Doc."

Schmidt smiled. "Ninja fighting on the lunch time playground Jack?"

"Nope Doc," Jack said. "A first grade girl tried to run under the swing I was on; I bailed out to protect her so I wouldn't kick her in the head."

"Ever our hero Jack," Schmidt smiled. "Just like your dad." Jack proudly smiled. "Let me take a look at the damage." Jess moved to help him get the ice and splint Marie had put on Jack's arm. Jack grimaced again.

"Doc, can you two hang on a second?" Dr. Schmidt nodded with a smile. Zach grabbed Jack's left hand. "Remember when I broke my ankle?" Jack nodded. "You concentrate on squeezing that hand as hard as you can." Jack gripped it with all his strength, tightly shutting his eyes.

Schmidt smiled at Zach and did a quick check. A small tear escaped out of Jack's eye. Beth rubbed it away and then rubbed the side of his head. "Hang in there buddy; you're doing great. Keep squeezing Zach's hand."

Gently running his finger down the outside of Jack's wrist, Schmidt got a yowl out of Jack. "Sorry pal," he smiled, putting Jack's wrist in his lap. Beth wiped away the single teardrop that came out of each eye. Zach noticed she was near tears as well.

"I'll need some X-rays to confirm his wrist is broken for the school's medical insurance company." He looked at Jack. "But you're gonna be sporting a cast when you get back to school pal," he smiled, rubbing his head.

"Does that hurt," Jack asked. "The X-rays?"

"It's taking pictures bro," Zach smiled. "And the X-ray techs are the best."

"They really are," Jess added with a smile.

Dr. Schmidt looked at Beth and Zach. "I'll take a look at the pics and sign off. After that, our intern, Dr. Jeffries will do the cast job so I can get back to my regular patients."

Zach held out his hand. "Thanks for squeezing us in Doc," he smiled.

Schmidt shook his hand. "You Hotchner's are sorta special to me," he smiled. Looking at Jack, he smiled. "Think you can do that t-shirt that works as a sling thing again?"

"I've got it," Jack sniffled.

Schmidt rubbed his head. "I need to see you in two weeks to take some more pictures to see how that bum wing of yours is healing," he smiled. "In the meantime," he said, looking at Zach and then Beth, "you know the OTC pain relief drill. Advil, Motrin, whatever. As big as Jack has grown since his last check-up, he can have two every eight hours for the next twenty-fours. After that, scale it back to one every six hours. And keep it iced the next twenty-four hours, even with the cast."

"Been there, done that," Zach smiled. Jack produced a small grin and gave his brother the Rossi point.

Schmidt looked at Beth. "No school tomorrow; Thursday is entirely up to how he's feeling. But I wouldn't doubt he'll be ready to get back," he smiled. "It's a very simple break. Jack will be in the cast four to five weeks max."

"Thank you Doctor. Doc," she added, with a smile.

"See you in a couple weeks Jack," Schmidt smiled, leaving the room.

Jess looked at them. "The X-ray techs are waiting on him." She looked at Zach. "Remember the way?"

"More than I care to," he smiled, lifting Jack off the table, setting him on his feet.

As the three of them walked down the hall to X-ray, Beth's cell phone buzzed. She pulled it out of her purse. "It's your dad," she said, looking at the caller ID. "It must be lunch time in Denver."

"Thank you Uncle Dave," Zach smiled, putting his hand on Jack's back. "You're the wife; you give him the news and talk him down. I've got Jack."

"Thanks a lot," Beth smiled, answering her phone, moving to the waiting room.

Two hours later, the tree of them walked out of the clinic. Jack was doing the sling routine with his t-shirt again, supporting his new cast of maroon red to match the color of his favorite DC football team. Zach looked at Beth. "How'd it go with dad?"

Beth smiled. "I took a page out your playbook." Zach looked at her. "I told your dad to put me on speaker phone and the first thing I said was "we're gonna need some back up Dave'."

Zach and Jack both beamed. "Good call," Zach said. "Do you have to go back to the museum?"

Beth shook her head with a smile. "They know I'm a mother now with priorities. Plus what I need to do, I can do from home."

Zach smiled. "Thank you," he said rubbing her shoulder. He looked at Jack. "Who you riding home with?"

Jack looked at the two of them, clearly torn with his decision. Beth laughed, rubbing his back. "You got to ride in the front seat of Zach's truck," she smiled. "I get you boys and your toys." She looked at Zach. "I'll stop and get a bag of ice."

"Try two Beth," Zach said. She looked at him. "Trust me, I know this drill. Ice works through the cast. You just need a lot of it."

"Got it," she smiled. "See you two at home," she said, rubbing Jack's back, giving him a kiss.

"See ya Beth," Jack sincerely smiled. "Bring three."

Zach winked at her. "Might not be a bad idea."

-00CM00-

An hour later, Zach walked into the kitchen. Jack was conked out on the couch, a pillow supporting his casted wrist encased in ice. Beth was boiling three eggs and cutting some iceberg lettuce into bowls. "Salad is on the menu," he smiled with a question. He looked at the two pounds of hamburger she had thawing in the sink. "What else?"

"Spaghetti," she smiled. "Did you check on Jack?"

Zach smiled. "The Advil kicked in; he's out. What about later tonight?"

"Zach?"

"Beth, I don't have school tomorrow and you have to work with a huge presentation coming up. How 'bout letting him sleep on futon tonight. I'll keep the Advil and ice regime up. I can sleep tomorrow when he does."

"You sure?"

"Positive," Zach smiled. "Caleigh wants to come spend the night and help me but I said no." Beth looked at him. "She's got classes tomorrow and soccer practice. They have their first game Friday. She needs to get her sleep as well. It's all good."

Beth smiled. "Gee, I think you love that girl."

"Gee I just slipped a diamond ring on her finger a couple of weeks ago. Ya think?" They both laughed.

"Then I'm cooking dinner tomorrow night."

Zach smiled. "I just talked to Uncle Dave." Beth looked at him. "He called to check on Jack." He smiled more. "He's the one trying to keep dad's head together." Beth smiled. "But he thinks they should be home by dinner tomorrow night. I cook on Wednesdays," he smiled. "Dad will be home, Uncle Dave will be planted in his usual chair," Zach pointed. "And I'm sure Caleigh will be here as well. I can handle it."

"Zach, promise me you won't let your studies slide."

"I promise," he smiled. He pulled her into his huge arms and hugged her. "I love and appreciate you being here and in dad's life," he smiled, looking her in the eye. "You've took a lot of pressure off me." He deeply looked at her. "I make no apologies that I can't call you mom. But…."

Beth interrupted him. "You and Jack have a mother. I deeply respect that and the sacrifice your mother made."

Zach kissed her cheek. "Why I and Jack love you more," he smiled.

"I love you both Zach," Beth smiled. "Your dad was very honest with me about what I was walking into. I came in with eyes wide open."

"Beth, I can't begin to imagine how it must have been for you to try and fit in around here," Zach smiled back. "But you've did it." Beth looked at him, still in his arms. "I love you too."

"Thank you Zach," Beth smiled back.

###

 **A/N: *slides out Kleenex box* Just in case. ;)**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

After dinner, Beth got Jack settled into the recliner in the living room, letting him watch some TV. Taking the remote that Beth handed him, he quickly found the Nationals baseball game. Walking back into the kitchen, she found Zach putting away the deep pan she had used to cook the pasta. "I said I'd help you dry the dishes you were washing," she smiled.

"You got Jack settled; I've got this," he smiled. The doorbell rang. Zach winked at Beth. "More female love and attention for our patient."

Mudgie, lying by the recliner keeping an eye on his wounded young charge, joined Beth as she walked to the door, on guard as usual. Beth laughed, rubbing his head as she looked through the peephole of the door, just to make sure. "It's all good Mudg," she smiled as she opened the door. "Hi you two," she smiled at Caleigh and Rachel.

They entered and Mudg, rather than wanting his usual loving, turned towards the living room, looked back and loudly barked. "Got it Mudg," Caleigh laughed, scratching his back.

Rachel looked at Beth. "How's he doing," she asked, handing Beth a plate of Rice Krispie bars.

"He's hurting," Beth said. "That's hard on me; I hate to see him in pain."

Rachel smiled. "Welcome to being a mother," she said, putting her arm around Beth, rubbing her back. "It's the toughest part. But trust me; he's an active boy and plays sports. This isn't the last injury."

Beth smiled. "That, I get." Rachel rubbed her back more. The two walked into the living room with Caleigh kissing Jack's head.

"How ya doin' bro," she asked.

"The ice and Advil is working; I had a nap and my belly is full," he smiled.

Caleigh ruffled his hair. "Good thing you're a lefty," she smiled. She and Zach shared a kiss. Jack rolled his eyes.

Rachel walked up. "I like that report," she smiled. "Jack, I'm just going to check your fingers for swelling with the cast." She carefully looked at his fingers. "Jack, can you bend your index finger for me. Just a little until it hurts," she added. Jack complied.

Rachel looked at Beth. "When he can bend that finger over with no pain, he'll be ready to go back to school." She gave Jack a look. "No fudging on that test," she said, wagging a finger at him. Jack laughed.

"Doc Schmidt said he could probably go back Thursday," Beth smiled at her.

"I have no doubt," Rachel smiled back. "He's a good man."

Zach looked at his future mother-in-law. "Is there anyone in the health care system that takes care of us that you don't know?"

Rachel smiled. "I've got my sources."

Zach wrapped his arm around Caleigh's shoulder and shook his head. "Damn, that's comforting," he snarked.

Beth showed Jack the plate of goodies. ""Thanks Rachel," he smiled. "You didn't have to do that."

Rachel laughed. "I've still got my own over-sized one that likes sweet stuff. Caleb said considering the circumstances, he'd share with you."

"Caleb rocks," Jack smiled.

Caleigh looked at Zach. "You sure you don't want me to help you tonight so Beth can sleep?"

Zach shook his head with a smile. "With the timing, Jack's next Advil is at eleven. I'll still be up watching baseball highlights. You've got a game on Friday. I've got this. But thanks for offering babe." He kissed her.

Rachel looked at Beth. "How's Aaron handling this, being away?"

"Thank God for Uncle Dave," Beth, Zach and Jack said together.

The two Graystone ladies laughed. Caleigh rubbed her mom's shoulder. "That's a no brainer mom," she smiled.

-00CM00—

Less than two hours later, Beth and Jack walked into Zach's den. While he couldn't take a shower, it was obvious that Beth had him cleaned up and into his p.j.s "No futon," Beth asked Zach.

He smiled. "He can bunk in my bed."

"Zach," she questioned.

"I don't have school tomorrow," he smiled. "And Jack will be more comfortable and I can keep a better eye on him."

They got Jack into Zach's bed with Mudgie hovering around. Zach's cell buzzed. He pulled it out of his shorts pocket. "Gee, I wonder who that is," he said with a smile. "Hey dad."

"Zach put me on speaker phone."

"Go dad."

"Hey buddy; how you doing?"

"I'm OK dad; I'm just heading to bed."

"Buddy, I love you and I'm sorry I'm not there. But I don't have much time to talk. We just got a major break."

"It's OK dad," Jack said with a smile at Beth and Zach. "That means you'll be home soon."

'That's what I hope too buddy. Uncle Dave sends his love as well."

"I love you dad. Uncle Dave too. Just be safe."

"Promise buddy. I love you too."

"Dad," Zach said. "Go; Beth and I've got this. Love you."

"Love you Aaron," Beth added.

"I love you all." The call ended.

Beth rubbed Jack's head as she tucked him into Zach's bed. His wrist was iced down again. "I think dad and Uncle Dave will be around for dinner tomorrow night," she smiled, kissing his forehead.

Jack eyed his brother. "You got that covered?"

"Dinner?" Jack nodded. "All over it bro," Zach smiled. His prayers said Jack blissfully conked out. Zach put his arm around Beth, leading her out of the room. "Get some sleep; we'll be fine," he smiled, kissing her forehead. "He'll need more Advil at seven tomorrow morning. I'll let you handle that."

"Thanks Zach," she smiled, kissing his cheek. "It's been a long week with work. I could use some sleep."

"I heard you up late last night," he smiled. Beth eyed him. "What? I'm a profiler's son," he smiled. "And I worry about you as much as you worry about me."

Beth hugged him. "Please just don't burn yourself out helping out around here with your studies."

Zach kissed her cheek. "You let Mudg out, I've got the alarm."

Beth rubbed his bicep. "Deal," she smiled. "Good night Zach."

"Night Beth," he smiled. "Love you."

"Love you too," she smiled. 'Come on Mudg." Mudg sprang up the steps in front of her.

Ten minutes later, Mudg came down the steps and Zach heard Beth head down the hallway to her and his dad's bedroom. He smiled at Mudg heading into his bedroom to curl up next to Jack. Keeping an eye on ESPN's SportsCenter broadcast, he typed into his laptop more thoughts on his engineering project.

Around ten-thirty, he heard Jack starting to stir a bit. He looked at the time in the bottom corner of his laptop. _Figures_ he thought.

A little bit later, Jack walked out of Zach's bedroom. "Is it time?"

"It's starting to hurt that much again?" Jack nodded his head. "Close enough bro," Zach smiled.

"Zach, I gotta whiz first."

"Go," Zach smiled.

Giving Jack his next dose of Advil and tucking him in, he went upstairs into the kitchen. He pulled out another Ziploc bag of ice he and Beth had prepared from the freezer. Coming back down the steps, he dropped the bag on the concrete floor that was below the deep pile carpeting in the den. With the ice bag broke up, Zach pulled off the nearly melted bag from Jack's cast and applied the new one. "Get some sleep bro," Zach said, rubbing his brother's head.

"Night Zach," Jack yawned. "Love ya."

"Love you too bro." Zach took the old bag up to the kitchen, emptied the contents into the sink and replenished it, putting it into the freezer. He pulled out his cell, clicking on two addresses. _Hey! Hope you're safe. Jack tucked in for the night. Beth sawing logs which she needs. Luvs ya_ he typed, sending the text. He went back downstairs and worked a bit more on his project thesis and let Mudg out one more time. When Mudg came in, Zach set the alarm, padded upstairs to re-check the doors. He climbed into bed a bit later to Jack sleeping soundly again.

When Zach woke up around three to Jack becoming restless, he repeated the ice process, yawning as he read the text on his phone as he pulled a new ice bag from the freezer.

 _Bagged our bad guy; looking forward to dinner tomorrow. Luv, Unc D. PS I've got dad. ;)_

###


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Y'all knew I had to get a bit of the team in on this; and of course Uncle Dave.**

Chapter 4

Beth was standing in the kitchen already showered and dressed for the day, enjoying her first morning cup of coffee when Mudgie bounded up the steps. "Hey Mudg; is Jack up?" _Woof_ was his deep response. Beth smiled, scratching his back. As much as he loved it, Mudgie started dancing around. Beth laughed. "I don't know who's 'I've gotta go dance is worse; you or Jack'." Mudg deeply barked again. Beth smiled and let him out the patio door. Mudg flew down the deck steps.

Turning back into the kitchen, she saw Jack walk in. "Hey you," Beth smiled. Jack buried his head into her stomach for a hug. Beth kissed the top of his head. "I think that's a good sign that you don't need your p.j. bottom to hold your cast."

"It doesn't hurt as much as yesterday," Jack said, clinging to her a bit. Beth rubbed his back and smiled.

"Is Zach still sleeping?"

Jack shook his head. "He let me whiz first." Beth smiled. Jack looked at her. Just then his stomach growled. "I'm hungry."

"I got that," Beth said. Mudg barked at the door. "You let Mudg in; I'll feed him."

"That's my job Beth," Jack said moving to the door.

Beth smiled as Zach came into the kitchen. He was bare chested but wearing sport shorts. "Good morning," she smiled. "You didn't need to get up." Zach yawned and shrugged. "No boxers for me this morning," she snarked.

Zach gave her a hug. "You get a pass today," he smiled with a yawn. "Besides, you know I'll have to give dad a report. Did you sleep?"

"Yes I did; deeply. Thank you," she smiled as Zach pulled the apple juice container out of the fridge. Beth rubbed Jack's head as he sat down at the table. "What do you want for breakfast?'

Jack thought for a second. "Eggo's work for me," he yawned.

"Easy enough," Beth smiled. Zach poured a glass of juice for Jack. Beth reached into the cupboard, pulled out the vitamin bottle and fished out a tablet for Jack and handed it to Zach. He yawned another smile.

"Juice and your vitamin; Advil coming in a sec," Zach said, rubbing Jack's shoulder.

'Thanks Zach," Jack yawned. Zach handed the pain reliever to him after he finished getting his vitamin down. He took the Advil with the last of his juice.

Beth pulled the Eggo's box out of the freezer as Zach poured himself a glass of juice as well. "Did you hear from your dad?"

"No," Zach smiled. "Just Uncle Dave; he said they got the unsub, would be home in time for dinner and he had dad." He drained his juice glass, putting it into the dishwasher.

Beth rubbed his bicep. "Go back to bed. I'll get Jack fed, iced up and tuck him back in with you."

Zach yawned his thanks, kissing her cheek. "Have a good day; love you," he said, heading down the steps to his lair.

"Thanks; love you too," she smiled. Beth put two Eggo waffles into the toaster for Jack.

Twenty minutes later, Beth tucked Jack back into Zach's bed. Zach was sleeping on his side, softly snoring. Jack rolled on his right side, snuggling up next to his brother's back, stretching his casted and iced wrist out and yawned. Beth rubbed his hair, kissing his forehead. "Take care buddy," she smiled.

"Have a good day Beth," Jack yawned. "Love you," he sleepily said.

"I love you too," Beth smiled, kissing him again.

Two hours later, Zach was showered and dressed but not shaved working in the kitchen. Mudg barked to be let in after his post breakfast dump. Zach opened the door with a smile and checked the hashbrowns he had cooking in a skillet as he moved to dice two slices of bacon. He tossed the bacon into the skillet, giving it a flip. He was scrambling three eggs when Jack walked in. Zach noticed he wasn't using his p.j. bottom for a sling.

"Bro, you need to keep that wrist elevated or at least supported for a while longer."

Jack climbed into one of the lunch counter chairs, setting his wrist in his lap. "Better," he asked. Zach smiled. "Whatca making Zach?"

"My breakfast," Zach responded.

"Ya gonna share?"

"Didn't you have a couple of Eggo's earlier?"

"Three," Jack said. "Beth made a second batch and had one," he smiled.

"And you want some of my breakfast?"

"I'm hungry," Jack said. "Zach, do I need the ice anymore?"

Zach looked at him as he added the eggs into the skillet and some shredded cheese. "You tell me bro; how does it feel?"

"It really doesn't hurt that bad anymore; it just aches." Jack put his wrist on the counter, bending his index finger. "I can almost pass Rachel's test," he smiled.

Zach smiled, stirring his skillet breakfast. "If it feels that good, I'm emailing Ms. Hurst for your assignments for today. But I think we'll keep at the ice until tonight."

"Awww Zach; give a little guy a break."

"We're both in school to learn Jack," Zach smiled. "There are no breaks."

The two boys sat at the lunch counter with Zach sharing his breakfast with his brother along with some more apple juice and milk. Zach's cell buzzed in his sport shorts pocket. Smiling at the caller ID, he put the phone on the counter, hitting the speaker button. "Hey dad," Zach said. "We just got done talking with the Oracle of Quantico."

"Hi dad," Jack added. "Zach hasn't shaved today."

"Tattletale," Zach scolded. Jack smiled.

"Hey guys," Aaron smiled, doing the same with his cell with Dave sitting across from him in the two-top seats in the back of the BAU jet. 'What's going on?" Dave smiled.

"The kid is on the mend," Zach reported. "He's his usual bottomless pit mooching some of my power breakfast."

"It's pretty good dad," Jack said with a mouthful. Dave softly laughed as Aaron just shook his head. The rest of the team in the jet cabin smiled, listening in as well.

"Where are you dad," Zach asked.

"We just cleared San Diego airspace. We should be home by two. I'll drop into the office for a bit and then be home around four."

"What's for dinner Zach," Dave asked.

"The David Rossi approved recipe of chicken tetrazzini."

'Can't wait,' Dave responded. "How you doin' Jack."

"Ready to hit the books and catch up," Zach said, powering in another bite.

"Uncle Dave, it's not fair. I broke my wrist less than a day ago. I need down time."

Dave laughed. "You sort that out with your dad and brother."

"And we both know how that will end up," Jack moaned.

"Dat's the breaks kid." JJ and Morgan shared a silent laugh. Reid smiled, turning another page of his book.

"And that's a really bad pun Uncle Dave." Dave just shook his head at Aaron at Jack's growing vocabulary. JJ clamped her hand over her mouth to not laugh out loud.

"Buddy, if Zach thinks you're feeling that much better, you need to get caught up. It sounds like you're heading back to school tomorrow. You don't want to get behind the rest of the class." Dave gave Aaron his point, knowing Jack's growing competitive nature.

"Got it dad; you and Uncle Dave win. Again." Morgan stifled his own laugh as Dave did the same, smiling at Aaron.

"Zach, did you see Beth this morning," Aaron asked.

"I was semi-unconscious dad like I'm usually at that hour on Wednesdays," he said, powering down another bite, "but yes. Before you ask, she told me last night she's got a big day ahead. She and her assistant are finalizing their presentation for the Smithsonian board on Friday. That's probably why she's not answering her cell."

"Busted," Dave whispered.

"Try pussy whipped Uncle Dave," Zach smiled. Aaron got another Rossi point as he blushed badly knowing the rest were covertly listening in. Dave roared with laughter. Morgan and JJ just shook their heads at each other. Reid looked up from his book with a smile.

"Thank you. Son," Aaron bit out.

"What does...," Jack got out.

Zach jumped in. "Ask dad when he gets home." Morgan, JJ and Reid were rolling in their seats to keep from laughing out loud.

"Atta boy Zach," Dave said, smiling at Aaron with a point.

"Zach, we'll talk when I get home," Aaron growled.

"Dad, I've got two inches and twenty pounds on you. Bring it," Zach winked at Jack, who laughed.

"Hoist the white flag Aaron," Dave said.

"See you later sons."

"Wise decision," Dave smiled.

"Fly safe," Zach smiled. "Good to have you all on the way home."

"Hi JJ, Derek and Doc," Jack added. "Love you guys too." The three looked at each other, not doubting Jack's sincere message.

Dave smiled at Aaron. "Now you're totally busted."

"Later guys." Aaron ended the call to his sons' laughter. He could hear the other three snickering.

-00CM00-

Mudg was conked out in his usual spot in the kitchen nook area as Zach got Jack caught up on his math assignment. Mudg suddenly lifted his head, listened a bit more, stood up and then ran through the kitchen to the garage door. Zach smiled as Jack concentrated on figuring out the rest of the math problem.

"Hey Mudgie," the brothers heard and smiled at each other.

Jack pointed at his answer to Zach. "You got it bro," he smiled, rubbing his back.

"Ms. Hurst is a great teacher. But you're not bad Zach," Jack smiled.

Dave walked into the kitchen, carrying three beer bottles and smiled at the boys. "Zach's got game." He uncapped a beer and handed it to Zach.

Jack looked at him. "No speech about the truck keys."

"No Champino," Dave smiled, uncapping his own moving to Jack. "Zach is twenty-one and of legal age. He makes his own decisions now."

Zach took a swig and looked at Jack. "I'm still not driving tonight. That's the adult decision I make." He winked at Dave. "Caleigh is coming here." Dave smiled at him.

Dave rubbed Jack's back. "He's good; how are you," Dave asked, accepting Jack's hug.

"I'm good Uncle Dave," he smiled. "Zach and me watched the Nats game this afternoon and he iced it down pretty good. And I put in on the counter while I was doing my homework to keep it elevated." Zach winked at Dave. "It doesn't throb anymore; it's just sore."

Dave kissed his head. "Sounds like you're on the road to recovery Champino." He looked at Zach. "And the ladies?"

"Beth called at lunch time to check in; she sounded a bit frazzled. Her presentation on Friday is huge Uncle Dave. I told her dinner was at six; she said she'll be here."

Dave smiled, putting the third beer in the kitchen fridge. "Your dad filled me in on the flight home."

"Speaking of dad Uncle Dave," Zach said, pointing at him. "Please don't tell me he got heads down in the office."

Dave shook his head. "He was two steps behind when I was leaving. Penelope snared him to sign off on a couple reports. He's no more than ten minutes out." The boys smiled. "And the Mrs. Hotchner to be?"

Zach smiled. "Just sent me a text; practice is done; she's showered and was walking to her car." He got off his chair. "I've got tetrazzini to prep," he smiled at Dave. "Mr. Best Selling Author extraordinaire, you've got the English assignment," he nodded at Jack.

"Not more," Jack moaned, dropping his head into his left hand.

"Do you want to be the head of the class or playing catch-up," Dave asked, sitting down.

Jack lifted his head up. "You guys don't play fair." Dave smiled at Zach who gave Dave the Rossi point.

True to Dave's word, Aaron walked into the kitchen after getting the same greeting from Mudgie ten minutes later. Zach was starting to brown the chicken and get the linguine noodles boiling as he came into the kitchen, his tie unloosened. "Hi dad," Zach smiled, pulling him into a hug. "Good to have you back home."

"It's good to be home," Aaron smiled, embracing his oldest son, listening to Dave explaining an adjective to Jack. "Everything OK around here," he asked, letting Zach go.

"Dad, Beth and I are making this work around here. It's all good," Zach smiled. "Team Hotchner is firing on all cylinders."

"Thanks son," Aaron said, rubbing his back. He moved to Jack. "And how are you," Aaron asked, accepting Jack's huge hug. Dave smiled.

"I'm better dad; it's just sore now. But it doesn't throb anymore."

Aaron smiled. "Good to hear buddy; sorry I wasn't here."

"Dad stop; you and Uncle Dave and the team are my super heroes." Zach smiled at Dave. "And like Zach said, when you're gone, we're Team Hotchner here. A lean, mean…."

"Fighting machine," Zach joined in.

Aaron kissed his head. "Team Hotchner is good," he smiled.

"Dad, Uncle Dave has a beer in the fridge for you," Jack pointed.

Aaron pointed at his English assignment. "After you finish that with Uncle Dave and I change." He looked at Jack. "Did you leave the reading assignment for me?"

Jack beamed. "You know better dad. And Beth."

"Team Hotchner," Dave proudly smiled at Aaron.

###


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Aaron was standing in the kitchen, sipping his beer as Dave helped Jack finish his English assignment when Mudg made his third run to the garage door. "That's how we work out Mudgie Uncle Dave," Jack giggled.

"Works for me Champino," Dave smiled. They heard Caleigh giving Mudgie her loves and then put her bag down by the steps to Zach's lair. She went back out into the garage and then walked in carrying four beers.

Zach took one and uncapped it for her as she put the other three down. Dave and Aaron polished off their first ones, each grabbing a new bottle as Zach and Caleigh shared a kiss and a hug. Jack rolled his eyes. Zach grabbed the fourth bottle. "Thanks babe; how was practice?"

Caleigh smiled. "It was good; we're starting to already gel as a team with the freshman." She smiled at Aaron, who pulled her into his arms for a hug. "Welcome home Aaron," she said, rubbing his back.

"Thank you daughter," Aaron deeply smiled. "Not that I don't love having you here but what about game day Friday?"

Caleigh smiled at him. "Honestly?" Aaron nodded with a smile. "I need sleep tonight and you know the traffic on our street. It's quiet here; I could use that tonight. Tomorrow night, I won't sleep."

Aaron kissed her cheek. "Then, as always, you're more than welcome," he smiled. Jack and Dave added theirs.

Caleigh gave him a kiss back and looked at Jack. "Hey Caleigh!" Jack bended his index finger to touch his cast.

Caleigh put her beer on the counter and pulled him into a hug. "News flash bro; mom predicted that last night on the drive home," she said, kissing his head, pulling out of the hug. "You've got a simple wrist break. But that's great Jack," she smiled. "How does it really feel?"

"It's just sore," Jack reported. Caleigh smiled, rubbing his head as she moved to Dave.

"Welcome home you," she smiled.

Dave pulled her into a hug as well. "Good to be home sweetheart," he smiled. Caleigh rubbed his back as she let go. "There's a huge accident on the freeway," she said, looking at Aaron and Zach. "My app on my phone alerted me about it so I was able to get around it. At a stoplight, I texted Beth to give her a heads up."

Aaron's cell pinged. He read the text message. "She got it," he smiled. "She's past the accident and about ten minutes out." He looked at Zach. "Dinner at six is a go," he smiled.

Zach put the tetrazzini in the oven. "Then let's get Team Hotchner rolling to get the table set," he nodded at the nook table.

"Can I go play in my room," Jack asked. Aaron nodded his approval with a smile. Jack blew off the chair. "Keep that wrist supported," he heard in a chorus of four voices. "Yeah, yeah, yeah; I've got it," he said, moving out of the kitchen. Mudg followed him.

Beth pulled into the garage. Grabbing her purse and briefcase, she shut her car door and pushed the button to lower the garage door as she came into the house. Jack and Mudgie were waiting for her. "That's a sight for sore eyes," she smiled coming in the door. Jack helped her set her bags on the steps to the upper level of bedrooms.

Jack gave her a hug. "You OK Beth?"

She kissed his head hugging him back. "It's just a busy week buddy," she smiled, looking at him.

"Zach told me you've got a big presentation on Friday. How's it going?"

Beth smiled. "Lauren, my assistant and I finished it today. Tomorrow, we just have to do some editing and refining. We're ahead of the game," she answered, giving Mudgie his dose of love.

"That's great Beth!" The three walked into the kitchen.

Aaron gave Beth a kiss and pulled her into his arms, hugging her tightly. Zach put his arm around Caleigh's shoulder with a knowing smile at her. Caleigh rubbed his chest. Jack climbed back up into the lunch counter chair next to Dave. "How you doing," Aaron asked.

Beth pulled out the hug and kissed him. "A lot better; getting over nine hours of sleep last night was huge. Thanks to Zach and Jack," she smiled.

"Team Hotchner," Jack smiled at Dave. That got him the Uncle Dave point. Jack smiled wider.

"And she survived her first family medical emergency," Zach added.

Beth kissed Aaron again. "I did; so where's my beer?" she smiled.

"I'll get it Beth," Jack said, clambering off his chair to head to the fridge in the garage.

She smiled at Aaron as Jack blew by them. "I think someone is feeling better."

"Yes he is," Aaron smiled. "Team Hotchner."

"Oh God, no one tell Garcia," Dave said. Caleigh looked at him. "She'll have hashtag Team Hotcher trending on Twitter." They all laughed.

Jack came back in handing the beer to his dad to get the cap off. Aaron did and handed it to Beth. Zach moved into the kitchen. "Can you two love birds move please so I finish dinner," he smiled, kissing Beth's cheek.

-00CM00-

Dinner finished, they all sat around the table, except for Jack that went back to his room to play. Caleigh started to gather plates, putting the few scraps onto one, stacking the others under it. Aaron shook his head. "Zach cooked; get lost," he smiled.

Caleigh looked at him. "You don't have to tell me twice; I've got homework to do."

"And I've got baseball to watch," Zach added. Caleigh rolled her eyes, getting up from her chair as Zach did the same. He looked at Dave. "Drop in downstairs before you leave."

Dave softly smiled. "You got it."

The three of them got Zach's prep dishes washed and dried. Beth smiled at Dave. "You didn't have to wash."

Dave kissed her. "Best job for me," he smiled. "I don't know where everything goes in this kitchen."

"Unlike yours," Beth zinged.

"Don't you start on me Mrs. Hotchner. I'm getting tired." Beth kissed his cheek and got the dishwasher doing its job. Dave smiled. "That thing gets a workout around here."

"Tell me about it," Beth smiled. "How's Jack's homework," she asked, looking at Aaron.

He smiled. "We've got the reading assignment, team Hotchner did the rest." Beth looked at him. "Zach tutored Jack to get the history, spelling, science and math done; Dave taught the English lesson."

"Which is now my cue to get home," Dave smiled. "I'm gonna head down and say goodnight to the big kids. You two get my mutt and the little kid." They both smiled.

Dave came down the steps to Caleigh immersed in her laptop with Zach watching the Braves game with the sound turned down. He pointed at the TV. "And you call your dad pussy whipped," he smiled.

"Dad's pussy whipped," Zach smiled. "I'm just a really great guy." Caleigh, already wearing her glasses, her contacts out for the day, rolled her eyes at Dave. He lightly laughed.

"I'm heading out you two; I'm beat."

"Hear that Uncle Dave," Zach said, pulling his long legs off the coffee table and getting up. Caleigh hit the save button and put her laptop aside, joining Zach.

Dave pulled Zach into a deep hug. "Thanks kiddo for backing the team again. It's huge what you do for your dad."

Zach shook his head in Dave's arms. "It's nice to have some back-up," he smiled. "And Aunt Jess didn't get pulled in; she's going to have to do that soon enough."

Dave hugged Zach tighter. "You're a special young man Zach."

"We all wouldn't be here, right now, without you Uncle Dave." Caleigh smiled as they separated.

"Good night Zach," Dave smiled, pulling Caleigh into a hug. "And you my loves," he said, kissing her cheek, "you just…."

"I've got this Uncle Dave," she smiled at him.

"You didn't let me finish," Dave said, in his usual Rossi manner. "I was going to say, sleep well and enjoy the quiet." He nodded at Zach. "And kick his butt if he snores." Caleigh laughed. Dave let a little yawn escape.

"Get out of here," Zach lovingly growled, rubbing his shoulder. They shared good nights and Dave went up the steps. Caleigh and Zach shared a smile on the couch five minutes later as Mudg blew down the steps to say his good-byes. Dave was out the door a few minutes later.

Finishing the reading assignment, Beth took a whiff of the air. "I know Beth," Jack smiled. 'This is one time I won't argue with a shower," he said, scratching his hair that hadn't been washed in two days.

"How do we do that with a cast," Beth asked, looking at Aaron.

"I know how," Jack smiled, running down the steps to the top of his brother's lair. "Hey Zach, I need your help."

Zach came up the steps with Caleigh right behind him. "Zach, what did Uncle Sean do so you could take a shower when your arm was in a cast?" Beth looked at Aaron, nearly mortified that Jack was remembering the time after Haley died.

Aaron smiled, shaking his head and rubbing her back. Zach looked at Caleigh. "You grab a gallon zip-lock bag; I'll get the duct tape," he smiled, heading for the garage. Five minutes later, Jack headed up the steps to take his shower, his cast protected.

The four of them shared prayers together as Aaron and Beth tucked Jack into bed. Caleigh rubbed his hair. "You smell a lot better," she smiled, giving him a kiss.

"Night sis," Jack smiled, yawning a bit.

"I like hearing that," she smiled.

Jack smiled back. "I like saying it." Aaron and Beth shared smiles.

"Night bro," Zach said, hugging him. "See ya in the morning."

"Night Zach." He and Caleigh moved to the door to let Aaron and Beth have their time with Jack.

"Dad, what's pussy whipped?" Caleigh clamped her hand over her mouth as she and Zach quickly and silently slipped down to Zach's den.

An hour later, Zach and Caleigh came up the steps. Zach was still in his sport shorts and t-shirt. Caleigh had dressed down to her cotton sleep pants and a Mason soccer t-shirt. Aaron and Beth sitting shoulder to shoulder on the couch, dressed pretty much the same way as her, smiled at the two of them, looking up from their laptops, each of them wearing their glasses. "There's a romantic night," Zach kidded.

They both set their laptops aside and stood up. Caleigh hugged Beth and then Aaron. Zach hugged Beth. "Thanks again Zach," she smiled, rubbing his arm.

"Team Hotchner Beth," he said, kissing her cheek. "We make this work," he smiled. "We're a family that backs each other. I'll get that payback starting in January." Beth kissed his cheek.

Aaron pulled Zach into a hug. "Thank you son."

"You're welcome dad," Zach said in his arms. "But I just said it."

Aaron looked at him. "Yeah; I get it. Hashtag Team Hotchner," he smiled.

"It works dad."

 **#####**

 **A/N: Thank you all once again for the alerts, reviews or just reading.**

 **And I know my procrastination time is done. I need to get heads down into figuring out a profile. The case part is easy; putting the profile together so all you astute readers don't call me out is another thing. I'll see you sometime soon!**

 ***Knightly bow***


End file.
